


Where The Sunflowers Rest

by suppakei



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, NSFW, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suppakei/pseuds/suppakei
Summary: Gulf never had an easy life. Crippled by stress and hopelessness, he didn't know the next steps to make.However everything changed when he woke up in a stranger’s bed. A stranger who claimed to be the legal father of the children he fathered through sperm donation.Mew always considered the fact that the surrogate parents of his twins wouldn't want anything to do with him and his family. However, he was determined to see it through.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 26
Kudos: 87





	1. To My...

_To My Blossoms,_

_You can find me where the sunflowers rest._

_I will be there to let them bloom and you will know._

_Watch me carefully rise from the far east._

_But don't be sad when it's time to set._

_Just know that I'll be back again._

_At the same place._

_Where the sunflowers rest._

_\- Your Sun_


	2. Bad Weather, Bad Luck

To this day I’m still wondering why I was born (and unfortunately stuck) in the hottest city in the world. The weather never seems to get better here. It’s consistently hot and terribly humid.

I was woken up by the sweat dripping all over my body. I slept with only my boxers on, and yet it still feels like I’m basking in the sun the whole day. I glare at my old and beaten electric fan that seems to blow less and less air this past few weeks. I mentally warned it to remain usable, at least until the year ends because I won’t be able to afford a new one at the moment.

My 18 square meter apartment has been my home for the last 2 years. You can basically get to point A to point B in less than five steps. I keep it tidy as much as I can even if, from the outside, the apartment building looks sketchy and overcrowded. It’s the least I could do to make my life a little better.

I got up to light an incense and pay respect to my father. I look at his photo and I couldn’t believe that the only photo he ever took of us is him doing a goofy face with his tongue sticking out while his two hands were pressing my cheeks. He is a self-proclaimed photographer with the most optimistic views and yet he couldn’t take a proper photo of himself. 

He may look absurd but the thing is, this was him. He did everything to make me laugh despite the turbulence. Even to this day he still does it because every time I look at our photo, I can’t help but chuckle.

“At least you give me something to smile about. I miss you.” 

A pound on the door startled me. My instincts told me that I need to find a place to hide just in case Mr. Chakrii’s men barges in to harass me again. I’m a classic case of a kid who was left with his parent’s debt and was held accountable for it. My father saw this future for me so he told me to hide in the countryside but he started falling ill and there was no way I would leave him all alone. His situation got worst and I secretly added another loan from the same people. And so here I am a few years later, still paying the money I didn’t even benefit from. 

When there wasn’t any follow-up on the knock I went to take a look outside. There was no one there, however, a paper was stuck on my door. The red bold letters stared back at me as I try to get my emotions together. 

‘DISCONNECTION NOTICE’. It was the electricity this time. 

I calmly closed the door and sat on the chair. I took a deep breath and counted from 10 backward. P'War thought me a trick after he caught me having a mental breakdown. He told me to pick a specific time of the day to let all my worries out. Prior to that time, I’m not allowed to worry about my problems because I would only have to think about it at that specific time. 

_ “That way, you wouldn’t consume your day just worrying and overthinking things.” _ He told me. 

So every day, after I get off work I go to the rooftop and let all my emotions out. I scream, I cry and I curse. The rooftop has seen the worst of me.

“I’ll worry about you later." I placed the paper on the table and proceeded to get ready for work. 

x

It takes two train rides and a 10-minute walk before I could reach my morning workplace. P’War’s restaurant is small but very busy and popular. When he starts serving at noon, the customers come in and out continuously that it’s hard to catch even a bathroom break. It’s an exhausting job and quite far from where I stay but I still chose to work for him because I owe him a lot and the free food he offers me is hard to resist. 

“I told you not to come so early. Sleep more!” P’War pointed out that my eye bags were getting darker every time he sees me.

“It’s too hot at home. I’d rather spend my time here than be baked in the oven.” He was preparing the ingredients and utensils. He was always a hard worker and I’ve seen the fruits of labor. I work my ass off too but it doesn’t seem to get better for me. I keep wondering where I went wrong.

“Speak up. Something is on your mind.” I couldn’t hide anything from him. He reads me so well that it scares me that he might have psychic powers he isn’t telling me about.

“I got a disconnection notice for the electricity.” He sighed loudly and placed his spatula on the counter. He gave me the look and I know I’m going to get scolded again.

“I keep telling you to quit that job! I could help you find another one.”

“Phi, just 8 more months, and I’ll pay off the debt.”

“Those people are too much. They get more than half of your salary and leave you with money that could barely feed you. Let alone pay your bills!” He banged the refrigerator and slammed the plates on the table. Sometimes he acts like he was the one carrying my problems and I always find it funny.

“Phi, did you forget that this isn’t the time to worry about my problems yet? It’s 15 hours too early.” I pointed at the clock and he rolled his eyes.

“Still. Fuck them— By the way!” He suddenly went out of the kitchen and returned with a box. He placed it in my hand and returned to work. When I opened it revealed a camera. Something I’ve wanted for a long time.

“I know you can’t afford to use your dad’s camera since it's film.” I was so confused. 

“Your birthday is coming up, right? It just so happens that a friend of mine was selling his old DSLR camera. So I got it for you.”

“But Phi-“

“Take it or no free meals for a month.” P'War is the type who rarely takes no for an answer. So I give him a hug from behind instead.

If there was one thing that made my life better it was him. He’s the only family I’ve got left and I will always protect the relationship we have.

x

The restaurant closed earlier than usual which was kinda weird.

“We’re done for today. I can close up so you can leave.” I was about to offer him my help but he stopped me before I could speak.

“I know you’re itching to try the camera out. Go before your shift starts so you can at least have fun before they overwork you again.”

“Okay Phi!” I thanked him and left with a wide grin on my face.

I reached the park without even paying attention as to how I got there. I was too concentrated on the viewfinder that I was taking a snaps of random people and objects.

I guess this is what my father felt when he was holding his camera. Seeing everyday ordinary things through the lens of the camera was different. There was the thrill and excitement in finding out what you’ve captured. When I first saw my father develop a roll of film from his analog camera, I thought it was magic. I was so amazed at how an image could be reflected in a piece of paper. That day, I instantly fell in love and thought that someday I could make magnificent photos as he did. If I was a little luckier, I could’ve been continuing his dream for him.

I paid attention to the things above me rather than what surrounded me. So I stepped aside and stood in one place to take photos. I watched the birds fly away in flocks then I asked myself random questions. Where do they go? Are they going home? Will they hang out with the other birds? Or maybe—

“What the hell?!” As I was getting lost in my thoughts, I found myself laying on the ground. An unseen force hit from behind, making me topple over a rock that was magically there. I didn’t get up right away. My first thought went to the camera and prayed that it wasn’t broken. I checked meticulously and was thankful that it only had a few scratches.

“Fucking hell! Don’t you have eyes?! How can you not look where you’re going?! You almost fucking broke my camera, asshole!” I shouted out of anger. I wasn’t a war freak or anything. But the fact is I was peacefully standing on the sides, making sure I didn’t bother anyone then someone mindlessly attacks me and almost broke my precious gift.

A loud cry broke out and people started staring. The little boy wailed louder and louder. He was pointing at me while he wiped his tears.

It looked bad for me. A grown man cursing a child even if he was the one troubled still wasn’t acceptable. So I went to the child and tried helping him.

“You said a bad word to me! You said a bad word.” That’s what he’s worried about? I wanted to scold him and say ‘Look you’re the one who ran into me, I should be the one crying.’ but I know I won’t be able to knock some sense in him because he is a kid. 

I grabbed his hand to help him up. However, another small force pushed me to the side. It was a little girl this time. With their matching clothes and similar faces, she must be his sister.

“Who are you?! Why did you make my brother cry?!” She demanded as if she was an adult. 

My mind couldn’t process what was happening anymore. People were starting to gather around and I might be accused of something I didn’t do.

This is why I hate kids. They are entitled little brats who are inconsiderate. 

I could hear people judging my actions without even understanding the situation. So I got up and sighed. I glared at them but didn't say another word. I left to avoid trouble. 

I swear. I couldn’t get a day without something hitting me with obnoxious bad luck. I took a big breath and started my count down. I reminded myself of my reflection schedule.

“This isn’t the time Gulf. This isn’t the time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took quite some time but here is the update. I've changed chapter 1 a lot and ended up splitting it into two. I hope this story is interesting enough... 
> 
> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!
> 
> By the way I have a new two-shot story published a few day ago - https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750508/chapters/67926784
> 
> Check it out!


	3. Forgotten Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT!
> 
> 1\. I did some changes in the plot so the summary/description was altered a bit.   
> 2\. I apologize for letting you wait 2 months! I really am. But thank you for waiting. Since The Curious Theory of Kissing is officially done (just one last epilogue left), I can now concentrate on this. I also write a lot of spontaneous one-shots on twitter. I get distracted easily.   
> 3\. About the archive warnings. I couldn't really put one because who knows how my plot would change and I don't want to have any conclusions yet. I will give suitable trigger warning before each chapter. I hope you understand.   
> 4\. THANK YOU FOR WAITING!
> 
> //tw  
> -slight violence

I arrived at the bar with a heavy sigh. I strongly hoped that bad luck didn’t follow me in this godforsaken place.

“‘Sup lil shit.” As usual, Mr. Chakrii’s men were trying to get a reaction out of me. I looked away and tried my best to resist the urge of kicking their bloated stomachs because there were four of them and I know they would beat the hell out of me. I’ve been there in the past and waking up to the pain wasn’t very pleasant.

I made my way to the lockers and quickly changed to my uniform. Waiting tables shouldn’t be a very stressful job but being a waiter in this establishment had my stress levels always up to a hundred. The only thing that keeps me sane in this hell hole is the fact that I’ll be free in 8 months.

“Well, Someone looks terribly pissed.” First came in wearing a fitted tux and a strong perfume. While I’m always looking haggard every night, he always looks fresh and seems to have nothing to worry about in the world.

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“Geez, you’re stingy today. If you hate working here so much, why don’t you just be a host like me? I mean you could choose to be a stripper but the routines are just too much of a hassle to learn. Not only do I get a ton of money, but I’m also being well-taken care of too. Come on Gulf, you’re very sugar baby material. If you’re worried about sleeping with the clients, you’ll get used to it!”

I slammed my locker and faced him.

“I swear to god, if you ever ask me that question again, I will punch that pretty face of yours.” I glared at him as I exited the room. Sometimes he talks too much it becomes condescending.

The music was booming loudly and people were dancing everywhere. While everyone was having fun, I was trying my best not to think about the events earlier. I grabbed a tray and went to the counter. It’s time to work.

“VIP Table 19. Though be careful, they’re really drunk and Earth refused to serve them again because they were being aggressive and rude.” Ohm handed me the food and drinks and wished me luck.

As I walked to the VIP section, I told myself not to engage with the customers and just leave as soon as I placed their orders on the table. However, when I reached them I knew there was going to be trouble.

“Hey! You look prettier than the first one! Come sit here.”

“I’m sorry sir. I’m not a host.” I was quickly removing the items off the tray and didn’t dare to make eye contact.

“But you have such a fine ass!” I felt a hand slap me from behind. My body stiffened and honestly, my first instinct was to slap the tray on the bald man’s face.

While I sucked in my pride, I prepared myself to leave without saying a word. But some people just don’t know when enough is enough. I saw his filthy hand extend to touch me again and I didn’t have a choice but to hit his arm. Unfortunately for him, my palm landed on his face and I knew right away that it wasn’t going to end well for me.

The bald man stood up and started yelling. I was fortunate enough that the people he was with were holding him back. From the corner of my eye, I saw the bouncer approach us. I’m in trouble. Big trouble. I could feel water welling in my eyes because I had nowhere to escape.

The bouncer eyed me like I was the one at fault. The bald man was starting to argue that he felt very insulted and that he didn’t expect such an awful service from the bar.

“I’m a VIP! You h-hear me? VIP!” He couldn’t even talk straight and yet they were on his side.

“I’m a VIP too and I booked him first.” I was surprised by the interruption and at the hand that rested on my back. I looked at the stranger beside me.

He was tall with long wavy hair that reached his shoulders. His suit hugged his perfectly fit body and he had an expensive smell on him too. His eyes were sharp and so was his jawline. I don’t think I have seen a man half as good looking as he was.

“Don’t worry, I won’t touch you.” He whispered.

“This bar has a policy regarding having a host being exclusive to the client who reserved him first right? I already paid for him.” The man showed another card. A gold one, which meant he was a special VIP. In other words, he is someone who paid twice as much to have full privileges inside the bar.

The bouncer quickly apologized and even escorted me and the man to the private room.

It was weird but I didn’t feel threatened by the man’s presence even when we were left alone. He kept his distance and sat opposite from me. He looked like he had class and had manners. However, I still can’t let my guard down.

"Thank you for earlier sir. But I need to leave now and do my job."

"I was serious back there, I really did book you."

"Excuse me, you can't do that. I'm not a host."

"But I did. I paid a lot for you." Heat rushed in my head quickly. They've always taken a little too much from me but this betrayal was something else. I begged them not to sell me to other men and in exchange, I will overwork and agree to all their demands. But I guess everything doesn't mean a thing when money comes into play.

"You wouldn't want to do that. I'm sure leaving this room will only cause you trouble." My hand couldn't turn the knob. He was right. No one will favor me once I leave.

“I just wanted to talk.” I usually don’t interact with customers because nothing good comes from it. But as I said, I didn’t feel negative energy from him. And my instinct is almost always right.

I sat back on the couch. Making eye contact isn’t usually a problem of mine but getting a glimpse of what he actually looked like earlier, made me a bit nervous. It wasn’t just because he’s good looking and had a good built. It was because he had a presence. An intimidating one.

“So why did you end up in this place? You clearly don’t want to be here.”

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” As charming as he was, I wasn’t going to open up to a total stranger.

“You’re going to be stuck with me for a while. So I guess it won't hurt if you tell me about yourself.” It felt like he wasn’t talking about this particular moment.

“I’m here to pay a debt.”

“Your debt?” I glared at him and didn’t answer. I won’t share my life story with him.

“You were a stripper. Right?” I froze. How did he know that? It’s been almost a year.

“You’ve watched me before?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I have news for you, sir. I don’t do that shit anymore.” I was trying my best not to think of the past. Nothing is good now but it would certainly be worst if I didn’t stop.

“Well, what about a private show? I paid for you after all. After that maybe you could spend the night with me.” That was it. That was my limit. I guess my instincts could go horribly wrong too. He’s just like the rest of them.

I decided to leave no matter what awaits me outside. I won’t be disrespected in this room.

“It will pay your debt instantly. That I assure you.”

“You think I would stay here for another year and be overworked if my goal was to pay my debt instantly?! I could’ve just continued to strip and maybe even fuck every pervert here then! I’ve been dying to get out of this dump but I am not that desperate enough to give up my dignity and who I am. I stopped stripping for a reason and I will never fuck somebody for money..” I was fuming. I don’t remember the last time I felt this way.

“Dignity sir. Maybe you should get one.” I finally turned the knob and opened the door. I hope I never see him again.

“I feel bad for your wife and kids.” I pointed at the ring on his finger before leaving.

☀️🌻

I let the hours go by without talking to anyone. I felt bad for the people who were nice to me but I wasn’t in the mood.

People gradually left. I immediately followed up by clearing up the bottles and cleaning the place. I want to go home as soon as I can.

I carried the big plastic bags outside and threw them in the bin. It was my last task.

“Kanawut!” The door swung open and Mr. Chakrii bolted himself at me.

“How could you disrespect a VVIP?!” Disrespect? How ironical.

“I’m not a stripper anymore sir! Let alone a host! We had a deal!”

A punch in the face. He directly hit my lip and I tasted my own blood.

“You ungrateful bastard! He could’ve paid your debt! And he was a potential regular customer! He was an income! And you destroyed that!”

Another punch in my gut. My body curled, making me lean on the wall.

“You’re gonna pay for this! Or I will kill you.” I was down on the filthy ground. Mr. Chakrii pulled out his knife and pointed it at me. I never doubted that he could kill me. I know his history.

“I guess see you next year too Kanawut!” His men trailed behind him and laughed. I was like the biggest joke they’ve ever seen.

☀️🌻

I stole 5 bottles and drank them all before I left. It was one of the things I could get away with because they don’t seem to keep an inventory of it. I decided to walk home with the 6th bottle. It was almost time for my reflection but I’m afraid I won’t even reach home.

I could barely stand straight but I still stood by the bridge and stared at the darkness. There weren’t many cars passing by so it was very peaceful. The air was surprisingly colder too. It touched my skin nicely. My body hurts but I felt calm. Maybe it’s because of the alcohol.

“I paid for you? What a fucking asshole.” It was a shame. He was very handsome with his long locks and beautiful eyes. Too bad he didn’t have the personality to match it with. He was a pervert.

I’m very tired. Tired from work. Tired of life. Tired of trying.

I took my camera out and took a picture from the bridge. I opened the photo and saw just a black photo. It was nothing.

Tears unexpectedly fell. The photo reflected my life. It was nothing. It was dark and sad. What is there to live for anyway? I have no money. I have no real family. I have nothing.

I put the camera down and jugged the last of my beer. I stared some more at the still river. It looks very alluring.

Maybe I should jump for a swim.

☀️🌻

The sun hit my face but for the first time, I wasn't woken up by sweat trickling down my face. The air was cool, the bed was soft and the sheets. The sheets smelled like fresh lavenders. I didn't want to wake up from my dream. I would never experience a good sleep like this in a million years.

"Tasha! He's so tall! Look, his feet could almost go outside the bed. He has a nice nose too! It's so upright!" My dreamland suddenly became confusing. Clearly, it was a little boy's cheerful voice.

"Alex ew! Don't touch him he smells terrible!" This time it was a girl.

"I just want to know if he's alive!" I was poked repeatedly and I started to doubt that I was still asleep.

"Let me open his eyes!" I felt small hands crawl on my face and forced open my eyelids.

My eyes opened wide and saw a kid hovering over my face.

"What the fuck?!" I shouted and fell out of bed. It gave additional pain to my hangover.

"Dad!" I saw the two kids run for their lives and leave the room.

The spacious, bright, and organized room that I was in.

"Where the hell am I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it guys?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Leave your comments okay? 
> 
> It means a lot 🥺


	4. The Catch

☀️🌻

"Where the hell am I?"

The room was as big as my apartment only this time it was just one area of a house. The sun’s rays entered the room so perfectly through the big bay windows which overlooked the garden. As far as I'm concerned, I don't know anyone who has a property like this. The only conclusion I could come up with is I was kidnapped. Which sounds like an awful joke because I literally have nothing. But what other explanation could there be?

"What the--" I checked my clothes and it wasn't mine. Was I undressed with no consent?!

"What happened?! What did you do?!" I heard voices from outside and I immediately wrapped my arms around my body. I was about to meet the rich psycho who kidnapped me.

"You! The pervert from last night!" It was him. The long-haired handsome pervert I met at the bar. His hair was neatly tied from behind and he was still wearing his pajamas.

"Dad, what's a perper?" I didn't notice that the two kids from a while back were with him. They hid behind his tall frame and held on to his pants while looking at me as if I'm a crazy man.

He sighed heavily as he walked towards me.

"What the fu-- What the hell did you do to me last night?!" I was awkwardly rewording my sentences to keep the children from repeating any bad words.

"Well, dad took all of your clothes last night as soon as you arrived."

"Excuse me?!"

"Alex! No!" The little girl covered his mouth and looked at him with terrified eyes.

“Natasha?”

“I told Alex to sleep early but he wanted to wait for you. So we peaked just a little when you took him in this room.”

“Just take your brother and get dressed for school.” The two kids obeyed him immediately and didn’t say anything more. 

“Who are you and why did you bring me here?! You have kids and you had the nerve to do perverted things to me?!” I was shaking. Was I in the presence of a psychopath?

“I changed your clothes because you were covered in vomit. And I took you home because— What the hell is wrong with you? If you hate your life so much turn it around! Don’t waste it!”

He looked very disappointed and angry. It felt like I did something bad when in fact, I’m the only one who has the right to lash out at the moment. It left me confused.

“What are you talking about?” He looked at me in disbelief and scoffed.

“Last night! You tried to jump off the bridge! You wanted to end your life!” I was startled.

Flashbacks of what happened that night came back. The last thing I remembered before having a blackout was looking at the water and wanting to jump. Did I subconsciously wanted to die?

“I was just too drunk. I don’t even remember last night.” His face calms instantly. His eyes weren’t furrowed anymore.

“Well— Take care of yourself more! I can’t have something happening to you!”

“What do you mean? Who are you and what do you want from me?”

“Why don’t you freshen up first. There are fresh towels and new clothes in the bathroom. When you're done, have your breakfast.” It scared me that he kept dodging my questions. But I took comfort in knowing that there were children in the house and the possibility of him keeping me in the basement and torturing me was low.

☀️🌻

The interior of his house was only something I saw on television. It was spacious and bright. The minimalist design made things easy in the eye.

I found myself in the kitchen and the kids were sitting at the dining table. They were in their school uniform.

I awkwardly sat in front of them. They stared at me with curious eyes. I didn’t know how to start a conversation. I didn’t want to. They were strangers after all.

But the longer I looked at them, I started recognizing their faces.

“It was you! You’re the one who bumped into me and almost broke my camera!” There was panic in their eyes. They knew who I was.

“Please don’t tell our dad! We were supposed to wait for him in the car. He’ll definitely get mad if he knew we played around.” It made me wonder how strict that man was. Was he a disciplinarian? Did he scare them too much?

I didn't always like kids but anyone who's given those innocent, pleading eyes would soften.

“Okay. It will be our secret but, you need to apologize first. You left some scratches on it you know.”

"We're sorry!" They immediately pressed their hands together and bowed. They aren’t as stubborn as I thought.

“But Mister, you said a bad word that day. Shouldn’t you say sorry as well?” I burst into laughter. These kids have a great memory.

“Fine. I’m sorry!”

“By the way, I’m Alexander Sol and this is my twin Natasha Kareena!” They both offered their hands and I shook them with delight.

“I’m Gulf. Nice to meet you.” There was something about them that made me warm.

“Are you done with your breakfast? It’s time for school.” He appears from behind and calls his children.

“Dad, you're not taking us to school?”

“No. Not today Alex.”

“But dad!”

“I’ll take you someday. Now go on. You’ll be late.” They both looked defeated and I felt bad. They kissed their father goodbye and waved at me.

I suddenly remembered how my father who didn’t once let me go to school by myself. He brought me to school and fetched me every day. No matter how hard it was.

"Ready to talk?" He calls me to the living room.

It was like that night all over again. I sat as far away as I could just in case he does something displeasing.

"Okay Gulf, I will get straight to the point."

"How the hell did you know my name?" The club doesn't disclose our real names. Who is he?

"My name is Mew Suppasit. Six years ago, we entered a surrogacy program and as a result, my twins were born. And you, Gulf Kanawut, is the sperm donor." I completely froze but I could feel myself sinking on the sofa.

"You are Alexander and Natasha's biological father." I started laughing. What comedy show was I in. Is this a prank?

"Stop playing with me! What are you even--?" I kept laughing. Me? A 25-year-old man who couldn't get his life together suddenly has not one but two children?

"I have all the paperwork with me. In fact, it says here that you didn't mind disclosing your identity to potential parents who would choose your sperm."

Six years ago. I was 19 and in college. It was a miracle for me to even step in the gates of a university. What was more unbelievable is the fact that I was entering as an art student. Parents especially in my financial standpoint would've frowned upon the idea of art and could have forced me to get something that would generate income as soon as I graduate. But my father was a fool. He supported me with my passion even when money was a problem. However, in my sophomore year, he started encountering problems from the people he owed money to. I was slapped with the hard truth that my dreams were impossible to achieve. I wanted to find a fast solution and the new clinic seemed to be the best option. They told me I could save up money by being a donor. But then I thought, _Do I really want to be that guy who could possibly father hundreds of unknown children just for money?_ I didn't think so. So, I stopped at my first.

And yet six years later, I'm here being told that I'm a father of twins. My own flesh and blood.

"So what do you want from me?"

"I need you to take care of them. I want you to watch them, feed them, bathe them, teach them, take them to school, and everything else that comes with looking after a child."

"Shouldn't that be your wife's job?" _Where is the wife?_

"Do you think I would sit here and ask you this if she was here? She's been out of the picture for a long time now."

"Then find a nanny! I'm not up for this! Why does it have to be me? You don't even know me."

"You're their father. I'm sure you will get along with them just fine."

"That doesn't prove anything! They're strangers. I'm a stranger!" I was panicking. What was happening all of a sudden? It feels like I'm getting into a mess.

"You'll get to continue your degree and finish it. You'll live here rent-free and meals-free. A weekly allowance will also be given. So please, accept my offer." There was a shift in his mood. His eyes were kinder and pleading. I couldn't understand why it had to be me but he was giving me an offer difficult to resist. However, I remembered...

"I can't. I have debts to pay and--"

"All your debts to Mr. Chakrii will be paid as soon as we get into an agreement." I shouldn’t be surprised by now that he knew so much about me. But it still felt uncomfortable.

But what could I lose after I take his offer? Nothing. As a matter of fact, I was getting nothing but benefits. It was good to be true. All these advantages in exchange for taking care of two 6 year-olds was a very good deal. I'll be debt-free and achieve my dreams when I get that degree. Is this my second chance in life? Can I really turn things around?

"Okay then, what else is the catch?"

"You have to marry me."

☀️🌻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting!  
> It's been quite some time since I updated.  
> This particular story had so many plot changes. So sometimes I find it hard to write.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy this update. Please tell me your thoughts!
> 
> Thank you for reading everyone!
> 
> By the way, The Curious Theory of Kissing is officially completed! Check it out if you can!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Welcome to my new fanfic. 
> 
> This was inspired by this particular video. [ https://twitter.com/nxmewsquito/status/1321790282577272832?s=20 ]
> 
> And also the interview MewGulf did where they mentioned about surrogacy. 
> 
> I will leave an early warning right here.
> 
> Prepare for angst.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading and supporting my work!
> 
> -suppakei
> 
> *
> 
> Other fics:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461066/chapters/64505239
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985349


End file.
